Would You Like To Come In?
by Littleshopofaudrey
Summary: After the events of 'Suddenly, Seymour', Audrey invites Seymour into her apartment.


After what felt like an eternity, they simultaneously broke away while still desperately holding on to one another. That was to be their first of many kisses. And, wow, it was a good one.

Audrey giggled while Seymour blushed. "Oh, Seymour." She uttered while wiping away what little was left of her lipstick smeared around her mouth. She then took her thumb and wiped the corner of Seymour's mouth where the remains of her lipstick lingered.

"Oh, Audrey." He replied as she flung herself into his arms for a passionate embrace.

When she unspooled herself from his body, he moved his hands against her waist and held her as they watched the sun set. "Look at that! It's so beautiful."

"Y-you're beautiful." Seymour was adjusting to being able to say how he truly felt about her. The morning compliments he always gave her were honest and sincere, but he had waited so long to look into her engrossing brown eyes and tell her how his heart felt.

She wasn't used to being talked to in such ways. While Seymour had to get used to complimenting her so freely, Audrey had to learn how to believe what he was saying. Not believe that he meant it, she was sure he did, but rather try to see herself in the way that he saw her. Ironically, Seymour would have to do the same thing.

"Today has been a whirlwind...but it's been the best day of my life." Audrey couldn't believe her luck. No more Orin and a lot more Seymour? It was all she'd ever wanted.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Seymour asked, knowing he would have to walk her home regardless since his damp little basement was a mere few feet away from her but he wanted to offer. The few romantic movies he'd seen always showed the gentleman asking to walk the lady home as an act of chivalry. Plus, he knew how much of a romantic Audrey was. And how little she most likely received that kind of treatment.

"That would be lovely, Seymour." It was the first time anyone asked Audrey that without having ulterior motives. In her eyes, Seymour was a true gentleman.

They walked hand in hand, each still slightly dazed, to Audrey apartment. When they reached their destination, neither wanted to leave. They shared a longing smile until Audrey spontaneously placed a chaste kiss on Seymour's mouth, causing the butterflies in his stomach to flutter even stronger.

"Seymour...would you like to come in?" Audrey queried, managing to be both suggestive and innocent at the same time.

"Gee, sure!" Seymour replied with a naive enthusiasm.

Audrey nodded, took a deep breath and fumbled with her key in the door until it opened. For some reason she could never do that seamlessly. She flicked the light on and Seymour took in her cosy/cramped living space. He couldn't help but smile. It was so pink. So feminine. So Audrey.

"Please, have a seat." She smiled at him. He looked around and couldn't help but notice that she had no sofa or bench. Just a small chair that sat opposite her vanity and her bed. When she realized his confusion, she motioned to her ridiculously small bed. "There is fine, if you'd like."

He perched on her bed and picked up the stuffed that was leaning against her pillow. "Woof." He mimicked while holding it opposite his face. Audrey nearly fell over laughing at him. "Who's this little guy?"

"Oh, that's Snuffy. I've had him since I was little." She remembered how he had been her only company for so long when she was young. Her mom was always working so she only had Snuffy and the kind, elderly neighbor who would pop her head into the apartment from time to time and offer her butterscotch candy.

Seymour grinned as he saw her face light up, he guessed that she was thinking about a fond memory. He could read her like a book. A few moments passed and her grin turned into a slight smile as her eyes cast down and she began to fumble with her fingernails. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes shot back up and she smoothed her dress down. "Huh? Oh. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes." Audrey took a moment, cleared her throat and proceeded to sit next to him on the bed. As she did, they both looked into each other's eyes and shared a small chuckle.

She took Snuffy from Seymour's hands, gently stroked the dog's head then neatly placed him back against the pillow. Suddenly, Audrey threw her arms around Seymour's neck and began to kiss him, even more passionately than she had moments ago, if that were possible. Surprised, he quickly regained his composure and kissed her back.

They remained like this for almost a minute until Audrey began to lay on the bed, pulling Seymour beside her and hooking her leg around his waist, all the while never breaking their kiss. It was then that Seymour felt her start to fiddle with the zipper on his pants. "Woah!" He gasped, and sat immediately upright.

She pulled herself up next to him. "What is it? What's wrong?" She was so confused. Usually men encouraged her to keep going, none of them had ever asked her to stop during these moments.

"Audrey, is that really what you wanna do?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Audrey, I've never been happier than I have been today. And, trust me, I cannot wait to make love to you. To feel that close to you. To make you feel the way you should've been made to feel a hundred times already, a way I don't think many men have allowed you to feel. I remember Orin and I remember some of the guys you were with before him. I don't know everything about your past yet, Audrey, and I'm ready to listen whenever you wanna tell me. But what I do know is that you haven't been treated the way you should've been treated. I don't want you for just your body or for the intimate moments we could share. I love you. And if you want to, and if you're ready to make love right now then I'm ready. But if you want to wait, if you want to give it a little more time then I'm just as happy to do that. So, Audrey, I'm gonna ask you...is this what you want tonight?"

Audrey was speechless. She couldn't fight back the tears that ran down her mascara stained cheeks. "Can we wait a little while?" She whispered in a childlike manner, never having been given the option before.

Seymour looked at her and smiled with sweet understanding, this was the Audrey he knew. "We can wait as long as you want to."

They embraced as Audrey repeatedly whispered "I love you" in Seymour's ear.


End file.
